One Innocent Kiss
by FlowDemon
Summary: It starts out with an almost innocent kiss between two old friend, who don't recognize each other...or at least one of them doesn't and the other is ridden with guilt. Beginning of Shippuden, before they meet again. Yaoi! Mature for a reason! Some OOCness


Summary: Naruto and Sasuke meet up in at a bar and both are a little *cough*very*cough* drunk. This will be a two part fic. The first part is Naruto, since Sasuke is ALWAYS leaving him.

A/N: this wasn't written for them originally, but then it fit so well for them, I had to add it. Please read and review!

Warnings: boyXboy, sort of written weird, written by flow, which is a warning all its own, Mature for a reason! Short length, a bit of nonsense

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my mind! I am poor and bored, which is why I create fanfic

Time Taken: 4-5 hours

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Like a pair of inexperienced 13 year old kids, hiding behind the school gym building, we share our first kiss, tentative and timid.

Our kiss is just the same as those shy, yet passion filled kisses, but one element is missing: true innocence.

This is not my first kiss, not by far, but it is the first time I've kissed anyone like you.

I must admit, I rather like it.

This is not your first kiss either, if the way you control is anything to go by.

Just like those sweet 13 year older kisses, ours abruptly become less shy and even less innocent.

Your strong hands explore my body and mine go through your hair.

We break apart, both of us panting.

I feel as horny as what I am for the first time a 16 year old boy.

With a bemused look, you ask in your baritone voice if I want to go somewhere, as you pay for my many drinks.

I moan at the thought.

A first for once and for a moment it is all a blue, a long blur filled with long, passionate kisses, and a long yet short trip.

Suddenly we're at the hotel.

You take a card key and smile at me as go to the room, hand in hand.

I'm not drunk enough to not be nervous, but I hide it behind a passionate kiss and my arms linked at the wrists behind your head.

We walk, me backwards, until the backs of my knees hit the bed.

A drunken tumble, almost before the sheets are below, you are on top.

More kisses, more caresses, and now I'm rock hard.

Thinking lewd, drunken thoughts, I flip you over and now I'm on top.

One last kiss while I undo your pants.

After a pause to listen to you pant, I take you in, in as deep as you'll go.

Moving up and down, I try not to choke.

You head tosses and your eyes begin to burn, and before I can finish you, I'm stopped.

Suddenly, you lift my up.

In the midst of a kiss, you say it's my turn.

You take off my shirt and make your way down.

Now I'm the one trying not to make a sound.

My pants come down and we laugh, almost hysterically, as my shoes get in the way.

You take my length into your mouth and I think we are mouth surprised by the noises that come out.

A single digit invades my bliss, but my protests are lost in a single kiss.

One is not so bad and I let it out of my mind, but you took it as a sign that it was alright.

As a second finger joins the first, I bite your tongue so you know it hurts.

I guess the alcohol still has some effect, because it doesn't hurt as much as I thought it would.

Your fingers brush something and I'm burn from the inside with ecstasy.

I writhe and whimper, as you slide in a third finger and thrust all three of them into me, hitting that sweet spot over and over.

Suddenly I am empty and I am unsure how I feel.

The muscles don't burn yet, later I learn that they will.

Without warning, I am filled again; this time I'm in pain.

I almost cry out, but instead I bit your shoulder to muffle the shout.

You hold me tight and mumble words of love, and I believe them.

Some part of my mind actually believes them, unlike with all of those girls; I believe you!

Soon the pain begins to fade and strangely I'm the one that gives the okay.

Gently you pull out and thrust back in.

Oh my stars!

The pain is so break, surely it will break me!

You go slower, still murmuring those lovely, loving words and I cling to them.

Finally, it stops hurting and as your length hits my prostate, I spasm.

You aim there and soon I'm clinging and begging you to go faster.

And go faster you do.

You trust into me, faster, faster, and faster still, until you cum hard, your sperm hitting my "button" dead on and I cum just as hard.

I fall asleep, in your arms, you lips near my ear.

I awake suddenly, naked and alone.

In my hand is a roll of dollars and drying cold in my ass, are the only reminders I have of you.

I sit up and I'm lanced with pain.

Make that three reminders.

With great force of mind, I push the pain away and stand up. I hobble around the hotel room, having to be sure you are really gone.

When I am, I fall down, unable to take the pain anymore.

God, my heart is breaking.

How could I have fallen in love just like that?!

Come back! Come back with my heart you thief!

I curl up and cry on my knees.

Oh the one that caused my this pain, I wish I'd just ask for your name.

A/N: Please review! Even if you hated it, review! Reviews are an authors life blood and if you want me to type more, I need more blood! :{}: :) and reviewers get cookies and huggles!


End file.
